In the Darkness of Rachel Marron's Garden
by kala79
Summary: After Rachel's sister death tention between the singer and her bodyguard is very palpable. After painful confrontation on the stairs Rachel tries to apologize Frank for her behaviour.


**Ok, The Bodyguard fans! Here is my take of what happened by the pool ;) Thanks so much - again - to marvellous Kittie Darkhart for her hard job proofreading this story :)  
**

**I really hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Frank needed some quiet time to think everything through**. It was around 10 P.M., and he couldn't stop thinking about the events of the last few days.

It was almost unbelievable to him, about how much could change within such a short time. Five days ago, he and Rachel were in a completely different place—far from her towering mansion and gilded boudoir. It was the peacefulness of his father's house that partially silenced his vigilance. Well, they were at the end of the world, and, rather unsurprisingly, his father had never even heard of a huge star like Rachel Marron, what could possibly go wrong there? He took her there because he felt that they both needed a break—a break from the constant fear, danger, crazy-obsessed fans, and the nervous atmosphere of her busy, loud house. What happened at the lake he would forever remember as his biggest failure, though. Bigger even, than his failure to protect Reagan from his failed assassin.

As Frank was sitting on the grass by the pool in Rachel's garden, he looked forward—at nothing, in particular—and heaved a heavy sigh. He'd failed. He hadn't protected Rachel's family as he should have, and the result of this trip had been disastrous: Rachel's sister, Nicky, was shot by an unknown, very clever assassin, who'd mistaken her for Rachel. The threat was still out there, and the killer knew, just as Frank did, that he'd gotten the wrong person. Frank had lost Rachel's trust and her faith in him. To be honest, he'd even lost some of his own confidence, too.

His cheek still hurt from the slap he'd received from Rachel earlier. He didn't blame her, though—she was very, very angry with him, very heartbroken, and grieving for the loss of a much beloved sister. Rachel was very sensitive and the death of her sister wasn't something she was going to forget any time soon. He was avoiding her since it all happened—avoiding her as much as he could, given the fact that he was still her bodyguard and had to protect her. She'd never found out that it was Nicky that hired the assassin. Frank wasn't going to tell her; that would be far too painful for her to ever know. He was the only person in the world who knew that it was Nicky's own jealousy and hatred that put her in her grave.

The bodyguard painfully remembered Rachel's words from earlier that evening:

- _You, you, you... You brought this pain into my house... Now you're here! Where were you then? Why didn't you save her? It was your job to protect me and she died doing it... It was me they were after. And you let them kill her! She never did anything to anyone..._ -

**She'd hit him** as she'd shouted that, but Frank hadn't even tried to defend himself, merely took the embodiment of her anger and frustration onto himself. Physical pain was so much better than this pain he felt inside. What she'd said…She was only partly right, but part of it was true nonetheless. He'd failed not only his client, but also a woman he loved.

He wasn't able to say anything to her then—what for? His silence had made her even angrier with him, but she'd finally stopped hitting him and started to cry. Then she sat on the stairs and whispered:

- _I didn't love her enough..._ -

Frank wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, that he would never fail her again, that he loved her, even when she is angry with him.

But he didn't say anything; he wasn't sure she would like that. He watched her for a long while and then continued to climb upstairs.

He still hadn't been able to focus on anything, though. Maybe some fresh air would help him? So here he was, sitting by himself in the moonlight on the top of the small hill in Rachel's garden.

**Suddenly he heard a quiet noise**. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Rachel. He would recognize her steps anywhere in the world.

- _Do you mind if I sit down?_ - she asked. He shook his head.

She tried to sound casual, as if nothing had happened.

- _It isn't over yet, is it? He'll come again?_ - She seemed very calm now.

- _Maybe,_ – he replied quietly.

-_ At the Oscars?_ - she asked, slightly terrified.

- _Maybe_. -

Rachel looked at him and realized that Frank was extremely sad. Yes, she had lost her sister; however, for Frank it was something almost equally terrible—he knew he'd failed her, had lost some of his confidence. And, finally, she sensed that her words on the stairs had hit him especially hard. She wanted to apologize, to say something, anything—however, she really wasn't all that good at apologizing. She didn't really blame him for what happened—who would have expected an assassin to find her there? But she knew he still blamed himself for it. Trying to lighten up the mood, she started to tell the story:

-_ When I was back in Squirrel Hill, I started betting my friends fifty bucks each that someday I'd win an Oscar. You can understand how important it is that they see me up there if I win. If every one of those pikers comes through, it could add up to a lot of money. -_

Rachel smiled at Frank and managed to receive a very weak, faint smile in return. She was relieved. He replied quietly:

- _I think it's still dangerous._ -

- _I didn't get to this place in my life by doing the smart thing every time. How 'bout you, Frank Farmer? Out there on the edge...Did you ever do something that didn't make too much sense, except maybe inside you? In your stomach somewhere?_ - Rachel asked, looking him straight in the eye. Her eyes never shone more brightly. Mesmerized, Frank only nodded in answer. Rachel continued:

_- I know you did because nobody gets good without it. And I know you are good. -_

The bodyguard felt a mixture of emotions. He was still sad and devastated because of the tragedy that happened a few days ago; ecstatic hearing Rachel's rare compliment; grateful that she didn't think he'd failed her, after all. On top of everything, he felt a secret desire to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. She moved dangerously close to him; her scent was overwhelming, and since the only night they'd spent together, he often thought of making love to her again.

Rachel's body was almost touching his and Frank had to stop looking at her. He swallowed somewhat nervously. This feeling in his stomach…was as almost as scary—yet was also incredibly fascinating. He knew it was love—something he had never felt as deeply as he did now. She could do whatever she wanted with him. He knew she didn't know that, though, and he was happy with it. He was always very good at hiding his feelings.

-_ Look...I don't know why all this has happened to me...-_ she continued, very close to his face and nearly touching his lips - ..._but I do know that none of it is your fault. I hope you can hear me, because this is how I say I'm sorry..._ -

Frank was still avoiding her gaze, yet could feel her looking at him intensely. He was scared that in the magical glow of the moon, she would read all his feelings for her and discover the truth: that he was deeply, well and truly, in love with her. He didn't want her to know that, since it made him feel weak. Frank wasn't sure whether her feelings were as strong as his, even though he suspected that she might love him, too.

-_ So... I'm going to go see if I win an Oscar. And I won't worry about it at all. Because I know you will protect me, right?_ -

Her lips were now very, very close to his. He lifted his eyes, full of weakness for what he felt for her, smiled a little, and whispered:

- _That's right..._ -

When their eyes met, they both felt bout of electricity. It was an exceptional moment that they knew wouldn't last forever. In this beautiful garden, in this romantic moonlight, in such quietness surrounding them…he was almost ready to believe that it could, perhaps, last forever.

But it couldn't.

They both knew that tonight might be their last chance to spend some time together as lovers.

Tomorrow, everything could possibly change—one of them could be even killed—but tonight was the night of pure romantic perfection.

Both shared these thoughts while gazing into each other's eyes. The temptation to claim her as his was very strong, and Frank wasn't even trying to fight it. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, and they both were mesmerized by just how perfect this truly moment was. It wasn't like the kiss they'd shared at his place—a wild, animal-like, hungry kiss, full of unstoppable desire and passion. This was a different kiss—soft and delicate, very tender and caring. Frank wanted to make love to Rachel very much; however, he didn't want to spoil this moment, either. He wanted to show her that she could trust him; that he was there for her and that he cared for her deeply—and not only as her bodyguard. He wanted to tell her so many things, as he laid her down on the grass and moved his body over hers. He knew they didn't need words. Such things were pointless.

It was a very long kiss—when they finally broke apart to breathe—Frank noticed that Rachel had tears in her eyes. Deeply moved, but also worried, he whispered in her ear:

-_ What happened?_ -

Rachel wiped away her tears, smiled at him softly. She was so extremely beautiful that it rendered Frank speechless. He knew this woman would have his heart forever, despite the fact that they have very little chance of a future together. He'd never loved and would never love anyone quite like this stubborn, arrogant movie star, who was so weak, fragile, and undeniably sexy in his arms right now.

Rachel whispered:

- _I wish it could last forever, Frank...-_ she looked in his eyes and knew he felt the same. She hesitated for a moment, but maybe this was her last chance to tell him the truth.

- _**I love you, Frank**._ -

That was it. Three simple words, said quietly in the darkness. It made him shiver and his eyes slightly brimmed with tears. She saw it and knew what he felt for her. She didn't need him to tell her that he felt the same. She knew he wouldn't. Indeed, Frank was unable to speak; his heart racing like never before in his life. **She loved him.**

The bodyguard touched her cheek, wiped her tears, and placed another passionate, strong and caring kiss that told her everything she needed to know about his feelings for her.


End file.
